Night World
by malfoy1nicole2
Summary: Harry has just turned 17 and has come into his inheritance. As a vampire! Not just any vampire either. He's a prince. First in line and his sisters are here to help him. Look out hogwarts.HP/DM/SS
1. prologue

Title:Night World Disclaimer:I own Nothing

Summery: Harry just turned 17 and he's recieved his inheritance. He's a vampire. Not just any vampire but the prince! His sisters are here to help him out. Look out Hogwarts! Hp/SS/DM

The Sisters:  
Rowan is aways gentle when she can manage it. She is 19, tall, slim, amd stately. She has cinnamon-brown eyes and warm brown hair that cascades down her back in waves.

Kestral is 17 and has hair the color of old gold. Her eyes are amber and hawk-like and she is never gentle. She is Damon's twin. She has the backbone of steel.

Jade is the youngest sister at 16. She has white blond hair and green eyes. She is slim and petite and is loyal to her sisters and brother. SHe is gentle and kind and doesn't like to fight.

Tell me if you liked it and i need a beta!! 


	2. Chapter 1 Inheritance

Chapter 1:Inheritance

Disclaimer:I own Nothing!  
"Hello"-talking

(hello)thoughts

-hello-creature language

/hello/-parsletounge

It was July 31st and Harry Potter was sitting on his bed, dressed in torn and over-sized clothes. He had bruises and cuts all over his body, old and new. He groaned, lately he had been sore and tired. The Dursley's had him scrub the ENTIRE house with a toothbrush and then he had to go outside and take care of it, mowing,weeding, and raking! Then they had the nerve to leave him here while they went on vacation to Hawaii! He was tired of being here for his own good! He glanced at the clock, reading 11:48.

(Voldemort's visions don't help! Neither does Dumbledore. Stupid fucker! Put me here when I told him not to!) he thought angrily.

He stretched out on his tiny bed, waiting for his seventeenth birthday so he could leave this hell hole. He glanced at Hedwig's empty cage. He had sent her out two weeks ago and she had never returned. Anger burned in his mind because somehow he knew that Hedwig was dead. Silent tears made his way down his face as he thought of his beloved bird.

Harry glanced at the clock, 11:56. He sighed before curling up in a ball.

(What would people think if they saw me now?) he thought before smirking. He glanced at the clock, 11:59. He rolled over on his back and stood up. He had his packed trunk and the foot of his bed and everything important to him.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

"Happy Birthday, Harry," he muttered.

As soon as he finished saying those words the clock turned 12:00. A piercing pain ripped through his body causing him to slump backwards. His mouth opened in a silent scream. A black light surrounded him as he fell unconscious. He was lifted into the air about 5 feet. Black wings ripped out of his body, showering his room in blood. Magic poured into his body, fixing it and making him better. His hair lengthened and his body filled out. The black light slowly put him back on his bed and seeped into his body.

Page Break Page Break

In Australia a golden haired girl woke up. "Damon!" she screamed.

When the words left her mouth her door burst open and four people rushed in.

"What's wrong?" demanded her father.

"Damon's awoken." she murmured.

Her sisters gasped. Her mother had tears pouring down her face and her father looked stunned.

"Can you find him?" asked her blond sister.

She nodded. "Let's go." she said and she and her sisters set off to find her twin and bring him home.

Page Break Page Break

It was 12:30 pm August 1st when Harry woke up again. Groaning the boy-who-lived rolled over and grabbed his glasses, shoved them on his face and opened his eyes. He was confused when he saw three blurry shapes. It was like he didn't have his glasses on. He took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, and was surprised when her saw the three female figures clearly. The one with wavy brown hair was leaning against the wall, while the one with the golden hair was sitting on his desk. White blond hair made the one sitting on the floor look like a Malfoy.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Hello love," the blond said as she stood. "I'm Jade. The one sitting on your desk is Kestral and the one beside me is Rowan. We're your sisters"

"Your my what!" Harry shouted, making Jade giggle and he was glad that the Dursleys where gone.

"Your sisters."Rowan said. "Your Kestral's older twin. You came into your inheritance and now you are a vampire. To be precise, your next in line for the throne. You were stolen from us when you where little. Your real name is Damon Stefan. Go look at yourself." Rowan pointed toward the mirror.

Stunned and confused, Harry sat there. He snapped out of his trance when Jade moved. Slowly he got up and walked toward the mirror. He stopped in front of the mirror and gasped. Instead of the scrawny, 5'4" boy that usually stood there, there was a 6'2" man. His emerald eyes glowed brightly with power and seemed to stare into your soul while his features were perfect under his shoulder length black hair. His stomach was flat with a six pack and his muscles were more defined. His skin was flawless and as pale as the moonlight. The things that he stared at the most was his wings. They had silver and black tips and were about 14 feet tall and 14 feet wide. He retracted them instinctively so he could move around.As he continued to stare at his new look, he figured out the girls told him some of the truth. He just didn't trust them all the way but if they weren't going to hurt him or anything then he would listen.

(I'm not who everyone says I am. This is not my fight and until i find out who I am I will not fight.) he thought.

Harry turned to his "sisters".

"I don't understand. Why was I taken?" he asked. He needed to know that it was all a mistake, that he wasn't taken from his family.

The girls looked at each other, anger flashing across their faces. They remembered how hard it had been for their parents and Kestral. Kestral hadn't stopped crying for days. They had all felt her pain. They had tried looking for Damon but he couldn't be found so they gave up but Kestral never stopped mourning.

"You were stolen to replace a prophesy child that had died. Your magic has always been strong and that's what attracted the wizards. As my twin, you and I share a bond that can't be destroyed but it can be blocked. I could always tell how you felt or where you were but someone block you." Kestrel murmured, tears forming in her eyes.

Instinctively, Harry walked over and gathered her in his arms. He didn't care if he trusted them or not. All he knew was that there was a bond between him and Kestral. He never saw the surprise and happiness that flashed over Jade and Rowan's faces. Kestral hadn't hugged or touched anyone since Damon was stolen, all he knew was that his "twin" was hurting and he would be damned before he let her hurt alone. Anger and sadness flashed across his face as he thought about how much she had been hurting.

"Who stole me?" he asked, anger flaring inside of him

"The Potters and Albus Dumbledore." Rowan spat out the names.

Harry flinched when Rowan said Dumbledore but realized it made sense. Dumbledore would do something like that. Anger flared in him but he smothered it.

(I'll get my revenge) he vowed.

He felt Kestral shift and wipe her face against his shoulder before she withdrew from her twins arms. Harry felt along the bond to make sure she was okay. Glad that her feeling were lighter and happy. Harry sat on his bed and thought about what they had told him. He glanced at his "sisters" when they bed shifted as they surrounded him.

Turning to Rowan he asked, "Is there anyway to prove your not lying?"

Rowan nodded and extended her claws. She cut her palm and let the blood fall onto the ground. She calmly liked the blood and the cut closed. She held her hand out and Harry put his in hers. Rowan cut his palm and the blood dribbled onto the floor, mixing with hers. The blood sizzled and black smoke rose from it forming the word **Siblings**.

"Thank you. My name is Damon Stefan, not Harry Potter." Damon said, causing the girls to squeal before Jade spoke up.

"What do you know about vampires?" Jade asked.

"They are incredibly fast and heal quickly. They have enhanced hearing and wings. They need blood once a month from their mate or mates. Or even a donor. They can have up to five mates and only die when their mates do or from a potion on royal know. They are naturals at shielding their minds and can control the elements. We can walk in the daylight and not burn." Damon answered.

"At least he doesn't think we die from holy water or some other crap. All of that is correct." Jade said smiling brightly. Damon smiled back, feeling proud of himself.

"You forgot that they can seduce their mate or mates and find them by their scent."Rowan said.

"Do you have mates?" Damon asked.

"Yes I do. They are at the castle." Rowan said, pride and happiness filling her voice. "You'd like them. They are both female and like a good challenge."

Jade smiled and nodded while Kestral shook her head.

"I have yet to find mine." she said. "I haven't had the time nor have I caught a whiff of my mate. She's our age though and dreamy. She has blond hair and baby blue eyes." Kestral smiled dreamily.

Damon put the facts together and burst out laughing.

"I think your mate's at Hogwarts. Her name's Luna Lovegood!" he said before grabbing his stomach.

Damon flinched when his stomach cramped. It wasn't pleasant and he felt as if he needed something.

"Come. You need to feed." Rowan said holding out her hand. After a moment's hesitation he grabbed it.

Together they jumped out Damon's window and raced away, never looking back.

Tell me how you like it. Should Damon be light,gray or dark?  
Remember his mates are dark!!


	3. Chapter 2 meeting the family

Chapter 2: Meeting the Family

Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

"hello"-talk

(hello)-thoughts

-hello- creature language

/hello/ parseltounge

Damon loved the feel of running with his sisters, the rush he got from it. They had gone about a mile when they came upon a human who was by himself, jogging.

"Hello, sir." Harry said, keeping his bloodlust under control.

"I don't want anything," the man muttered.

Damon smirked and grabbed him from behind when he tried to walk away. Clamping a hand over the man's mouth, Damon dragged the struggling man into an alley and quickly sank his mouth into the man's neck. His taste buds felt like they were on fire when the sweet nectar hit them. He let out a moan and the struggle started going out of the man. One last sip and Damon let the man go, swiping his tongue over his lips to get rid of the blood.

"He won't remember a thing." Jade said, smirking.

Damon nodded and the four of them left the man lying on the ground. Damon let his thoughts drift and was shocked out of his thoughts when two pairs of eyes invaded his mind. One was silver and the other black. Damon was confused until he realized the eyes were those of his mates! They only people he knew with those color of eyes were Snape and Malfoy!

"Well Damn!" he said out loud.

"What's wrong?" Kestral asked.

"I know who my mates are." Damon said. "I saw their eyes and they are the only two people I know who have silver and black eyes."

The girls squealed and danced around him. Damon grinned and they stopped walking.

"Are you ready to go home?" Rowan asked.

Damon nodded and Rowan held out a black heart. They all touched it and it activated. Damon jolted when they landed and looked around. They were in a castle that was in warm colors.

"Girls?" a woman's voice called behind them.

Damon spun around and before him was a beautiful woman, he instantly felt a connection with this woman. Standing at 5'6" with almond shaped gold eyes and hair that fell to her waist, stood his mother. She had a black dress that hugged her curves and fell to the floor on. He stared at her face, seeing the prominent cheek bones and small nose with pink lips. His mother seemed to be soaking in his features, her eyes never leaving his form.

"Hello mother." Damon said, his voice as smooth as silk.

His mother rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him. Damon pulled her close and buried his head in her hair as she cried. She smelled of rain and apples and it put him at ease instantly.

"Layla!" a voice called out and a man walked in.

Damon instantly knew this was his father because he looked just like him, right down to his height. His father commanded power and respect.

"Hello father." Damon murmured.

"Damon?" his father breathed.

"It's him Daddy!" Jade said.

His father grinned and walked over to hug him and his mother, for she had yet to let him go.

"Come. We have much to discuss." His father said, pulling his wife into his arms.

Together they all made their way to the family room. They sat down in black leather chairs and a fire roared behind them. Damon loved the feel of the plush carpet under his feet. He chose his seat and Kestral sat right down right next to him on his right with Jade on his left. Rowan stood behind him and his parents sat across from him.

"Damon, where have you been?" his father asked.

"Playing a pawn for Dumbledore. I was in Hogwarts." Damon said.

"You do know we are on the dark side, right?" his mother asked.

Damon nodded, "I will not fight with or against you. I am neutral. I have fought in this war for too long and I will not keep fighting unless my mates are threatened or you need me."

His family nodded, excepting his choice. Damon relaxed and a smile played on his lips.

"About your schooling." his father started.

"I will continue to go there." Damon interrupted. "Mine and Kestral's mates are there. I will stay there and find information and gather allies."

His father nodded, excepting his choice.

"We will go with him." Jade said and the other two girls nodded.

Their mother looked pained but his father nodded.

"You will learn how to control of your abilities." His father said and Damon nodded.


	4. chapter 3 Finding Answers meeting mates

Hey guys. I'm back, so sorry about the long wait. I've been busy with school and such. Anyways here is what what people have voted on.

Harry

Gray:10

Dark :1

Light:0

It looks like he will be gray!!! I want to thank all my reviewers and again I'm sorry about the wait.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** Harry just turned 17 and he's received his inheritance. He's a vampire. Not just any vampire but the prince! His sisters are here to help him out. Look out Hogwarts! Hp/SS/DM

Chapter 3

Finding answers and Meeting mates

Damon looked at his father. His mind was in turmoil, on one hand he wanted to believe them but on the other he didn't know if he could. He felt someone probing his mind and he threw up his mental shields.

"I'm sorry!" Kestral said, her gold eyes showing her sadness and sorry. "I hadn't realized you had forgotten about our bond. I felt your distress and reacted. Whatever you are worried about, father won't be mad if you ask."

Damon nodded. He turned to his father and said, "I would like for you to answer some of my questions."

"Of course." His father replied. "But not here. Let us go to the family room."

He held out his arm and his mother hooked her slim arm on his and they walked off. Immediately Rowan and Jade followed, both were talking excitedly. He turned to his twin and offered his arm. Giggling, she took it and they followed the others.

Damon was led to the family room. He gasped as soon as he was it. The place was gorgeous, with cream colored walls and blood red carpets. There was a brown couch and four brown seats. They were outlined in golden thread. There was a roaring fire that stood 5 feet tall with a gold mantle. There were many windows, allowing light to come through, and one wall was lined with books.

He was led at the couch, with Kestral sitting on one side of him taking his hand and Jade on the other. Rowan and his parents sat across from them.

"I want to know the exact details about how I was stolen." Damon said bluntly. He felt Kestral squeeze his hand.

His father glanced at his mother, when she nodded he took a deep breath and began talking.

"It happened when you were a little over a year old. There was a ball that your mother and I had to attend. Your sisters were crying but you were oddly quite, a light in your eye that I couldn't read. I figured you were tired and if that wasn't the case I could figure it out when I got home. We were running late when we finally got your sisters down, Kestral taking the longest. We hurried out and didn't come back until 1AM. We went to check on you and found you were missing, Kestral was screaming in the next room. We searched the entire house until we noticed the left over magic in your room. We had some of our specialist come in and examine the magic. It turned out to be Albus Dumbledore's and James Potter magic signature. Your mother and I were furious and tried to find you. We searched for weeks for any sign of you. One day, after we came home from a search, Kestral began screaming. One of our doctors said it was because your connection had been blocked. It took her three days to stop screaming. After that we knew we had lost you." Here his father stopped.

Both his parents had tears running down their faces. His eldest sister had a glazed look in her eyes as she remembered that night while Jade let a few tears fall as she wasn't old enough to remember. It was Kestral's face that broke Damon's heart though. Her face had tears streaming down it, her eyes we filled with loss and pain. She had been biting her lip so hard that there was blood, as she had tried not to outright sob. Without thinking, Damon wrapped his arms around her and held her, rubbing her back and giving her the love she needed. That was all it took for the dam to fall and tears and sobs to flow out of her. It took her 30 minutes before she finally calmed down. He turned and faced his parents.

"I now know you are dark but just because I understand why doesn't mean I'm going to join the dark side. I know both my mates are dark but I'm going to stay gray. I think I should learn to look at the world at all perspectives and I know I won't be able to do that if I'm either light or dark." Damon explained, facing his parents full on, daring them to make him change his mind.

But his parents didn't. They both smiled proudly at him and his father said, "I'm proud of your decision."

Before anyone else could open their mouths, the door burst open and a blur rushed past Damon and flew at Rowan. Damon could feel no threat so he sat there. When the blurs calmed down, they turned out to be two females. One was blonde with big blue eyes and a nice curvy figure. She was about 5'2 and looked light she barely weighed 110 pounds. The woman next to her had dark brown hair that reached the top of her bottom with warm brown eyes. She was lean and looked about 5'5" and weighed 120 pounds. They both tensed up until Rowan laid a hand on their back. They looked questionably at Rowan.

"He's my brother and prince of the vampires." Rowan said.

Instantly the two bowed low to him. They settled down next to Kestral.

"Damon, these are my mates. This is Victoria," the blonde smiled at him," and this is Nicolette." The brown haired girl nodded her head and smiled.

"Very sorry, Your Highness. I had no idea." Victoria said, her voice was smooth like silk and as sweet as honey.

"My mate is correct. We are sorry." Nicolette's voice was husky and reminded Damon of very passionate nights. "The others call me Nikki instead of Nicolette."

Damon smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet my sister's mates. I hope we can become friends."

"Ahhhhh!" Victoria cooed. That told Damon that she was the submissive of the three. "How many mates do you have?" she asked.

"I have two mates, both males." Damon said with pride in his voice.

Before anyone could say anything else, his father interrupted. "It's time for Damon to feed and then learn what he needs to know."

"Yes father." Damon said and he and Rowan got up.

"I will take him." Rowan announced, "And when he finishes I will bring him to you."

Together they walked out of the room.

Ok this chapter is DONE!!!!! I had no clue how to end it but I liked the way it came out. I hope it answers all of your questions. If not, tell me and I will try to addressee them. Review and tell me what you think!!!

Ok I would like to thank theTigersFire for pointing out that I made a mistake in the names. Instead of Rowan I kept putting Kestral so thank you theTigersFire! I didn't have this chapter beta'd cuz I wanted to get it out to you guys faster. So sorry for the rest of the mistakes!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. I'll try to be faster with them!!!! School is starting up for me again and I've been busy getting ready! So here you go with the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; unfortunately…it all belongs to J.K. Rowling 

NOTICE PLEASE READ: This is about a week before school starts again! ALSO THIS IS A SLASH STORY! You have been warned. Besides it's in my summery, HARRY POTTER/SEVERUS SNAPE/DRACO MALFOY

Blue is the family color so they have a lot of it around the house and they wear a lot of it.

THIS IS NOT BETA-D I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as I could so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

HPSSDMHPSSDMHPSSDM

Chapter 4

Decisions

August 22

"I've decided to go with Damon to his school," Kestral announced as soon as she sat down by Damon when they had moved to the sitting room, they had just gotten done feeding so they were all relaxed.

Damon looked at his sister and smiled. He took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze to show his support and sent a calm wave of love down their link. She smiled at him and stared straight in to her parent's eyes to show she was serious. Their mother merely smiled and nodded her head.

"I agree with you, besides I can't keep you away from your mate." Their father said and smiled.

"Then you won't mind if I go and teach there?" Rowan asked from her spot on the couch, one mate on each knee. "My mates agreed to accompany me. I've just got my brother back and I'm not going to lose him."

Before their parents could reply, Jade spoke up, "I'm going to!"

Their mother smiled and look at their father, "Well Ash, it looks like we shall have the castle to ourselves."

Their father smiled and all the girls squealed when he said, "Well I guess we shall have to journey out to get all your supplies."

The girls jumped up and rushed out to get ready. Damon and his parents merely walked out to the hall way to wait for them. Ten minutes passed before the girls were back. Kestral was dressed in a black tank top and flared jeans with five inch black boots on. Jade had on a mini jean skirt and a pink shirt with flip flops. Rowan had on a sky blue shirt and jeans and Victoria and Nicolette had on jeans and blue tank tops. All three of them had on black boots. Damon had on black leather pants and blue silk button up. His mother had on an elegant blue robe and his father wore a dark blue robe. Together they disappeared in a flash of blue.

They landed in the center of Diagon Alley and the girls immediately pulled them to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The girls grabbed every type of fabric they could and told Madam Malkin that they wanted their robes in everything she had.

Damon shook his head. He bowed low when he faced Madam Malkin. "Hello Madam. My sisters and I are in need of robes. We would like them in every color and every style you have along with every fabric you have."

Madam Malkin blushed and nodded. "What a sweet boy you are." She said, charmed.

Damon flashed her a smile and nodded to Jade so she would get on the stool. Madam Malkin flicked her wand and a tape measure flew out of now where and began to take Jade's measurements. Rowan went next she was followed by Nicolette and Victoria. Kestral was the last one to get measured. She stood on the stool with a sneer in her face. Damon rolled his eyes at his dramatic twin. When she was done he stood on the stool and had his measurements taken.

"Madam, when do you think you will have this done by?" Damon asked.

Madam Malkin smiled and replied, "It should be done by August 24th."

The family bowed as one to Madam Malkin and thanked her before leaving the store.

"Let's go get our books!" Jade said as she gazed around at everything.

Their parents nodded and they headed for Flourish and Blotts.

HPSSDMHPSSDMHPSSDM

Draco Malfoy, veela extraordinaire, sighed and rubbed the back of his head before quickly smoothing it down. He pushed back from his submissive's desk and walked toward Severus's potion room. He quietly slipped in and sat on a stool before staring at his mate, watching as Severus made a Pepper-up Potion.

_Severus Snape, potion master, and the most beautiful vampire ever. _He was happy to see Severus's glamour was off. Severus didn't look a day above 20 years old, with soft silk black hair with eyes as black as night and smooth pale complexion. He loved his mate's skin, it was soft and smooth. He was 5'7" and looked like a dancer, lean with long legs. He glanced at his mate's hands and smiled. They were long and nimble, like pianist's hands.

"Like what you see?" Draco was startled out of his thoughts when he heard his mate's soft and silky voice.

Draco smiled and nodded, "Of course, love."

Severus smiled. He loved his Beta mate but wished his Dominate mate was here with them. He could feel him but didn't know where he was. But when he glanced at Draco, he smiled and was glad he had Draco.

Though Draco came off as a spoiled snob, he was loyal to the bone and was always there for him. He loved his mate's blond silky hair and stormy blue eyes that sound more of his emotions than he thought. He always loved sitting with his mate because he felt safe, as his mate was 5'11" and lean. He was purely muscle but not bulky. He had an aristocratic look about him, with high cheek bones and a small nose.

He was startled out of his thoughts when his mate's arms wrapped around his waist. He sighed and leaned against Draco.

"Love, I have a strong feeling to go to Diagon Alley." Draco said.

Severus nodded and left Draco's arms. He grabbed his wand and flicked it. Instantly he was transformed into the "Greasy Git". Draco wrinkled his nose as he looked at his mate's glamour. His mate's skin turned yellowish and his hair greasy.

"Sorry, Draco, but I have to keep it on." Severus said.

Draco nodded, they had this fight before. He sighed and pulled Severus's hand toward the fireplace. He grabbed the floo powder and flung it into the fire. He quickly kissed Severus on the lips before wiping all emotion off his face. "Flourish and Blotts!" he stated clearly and loudly. He stepped through and stepped out in the bookshop, not a thing of soot in him. He shifted out of the way as Severus stepped though.

Instantly they were both hit with the most beautiful smell ever, it was of chocolate and strawberries. They both froze and glanced at each other. They cautiously walked forward, glancing down all of the isles. All of a sudden Severus froze.

"Sev?" Draco asked, concerned. His mate never froze in public.

"Royal Vampires!" Severus hissed.

Before Draco could move a young woman with golden blonde hair ran into him. He sneered at her and was about to say something cruel when Severus elbowed him.

"Royal Vampire!" Severus said.

"Actually my mate is a royal vampire, along with her two sisters and brother." The blonde said.

"Brother? You know are mate?" Severus asked, sounding slightly needy. And he was, he wanted his dominate.

"You mean Damon?" the young woman asked. "Yea he's here. Come with me."

She turned and walked away. Severus and Draco followed, their eyes glazing over as they got closer and closer to their mate. They turned and standing there with a young woman with hair the color of old gold, stood their dominate mate. The young woman walked up to their mate and whispered in his ear. Instantly their mate's eyes turned to them. They froze on the spot, when their mate nodded to the girls and walked over to them.

"Hello, my mates." The young vampire prince said, flashing a brilliant smile.

"Hello. I'm Severus and this is Draco." Severus blurted out.

"I know. My name is Damon Stefan, I am the vampire prince and next in line for the throne." Damon said.

"We don't care about your money!" Draco said, offended.

"I know, Love." Damon said and smiled when Draco flushed. "Why don't you come with us?"

They both nodded and each took one of Damon's hands. They were led to a group of beautiful people. "Draco, Severus, this is my family. My mother, Layla, my Father, Ash, and my sisters, Rowan, with her mate's Victoria and Nicolette, Jade and my twin, Kestral."

Draco and Severus nodded to each of them and bowed. Damon's family smiled at them.

"Hello." Layla said and smiled at them. "As I am sure Damon has invited you, you both are more than welcome to stay with us."

"Thank you," Severus said shyly.

Together the family walked out of the store to finish their shopping.

Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make it longer and update sooner. Suggestions are welcome!!!!


End file.
